A Moment of Silence
by Waterborne13
Summary: Rhett and Link are doing an April fool's joke of silence, and Link has some time to think. RHINK SHIPPING! One-shot!
"Let's talk about that." Rhett's voice filled the air. They played the mythical music, followed by Link. "Good Mythical Morning!" And silence. And more silence. This was going to be long episode. Rhett and Link soon grew antsy, but they needed to be quiet for this April fool's joke. Both with identical postures, it was hard to not to brush shoulders. They didn't want to say it, but it was true. They were in love. Their wives had a hunch, but never wanted to say anything, and Rhett and Link didn't have the heart to hurt their children. Rhett adjusted his posture, leaning back in the chair, and made sure to brush Link's shoulder. Link smiled, ever so slightly, and Rhett took a sip of water to divert the attention to him. The usual. If Rhett or Link had touched the other, usually Rhett touching Link, Link would be sure to cover it up with a cough, or a sip of water. Rhett was always the more emotional one, but was a risk-taker and put way too many innuendos about their relationship in the show for Link's taste. Link was the more laid-back one, and never mentioned anything, for the fear of being judged. Rhett had written a song, late one night, in the studio, singing the lyrics loud and clear, because he thought nobody was there, but the truth was Link had forgotten his book, and walked back into the studio, and heard the words.

" _He'll never feel the same_

 _I don't know why I try_

 _He seems to get the hints,_

 _But surely I'm wrong._

 _He doesn't quite get it_

 _I don't know if I understand_

 _But it's love,_

 _And passion,_

 _For my childhood best friend!"_

" _Rhett?!" Link shouted. "Oh God. How long have been standing there?" "Umm… Rhett. Do you have a crush on me?!" "No- I mean- yes, but it runs deeper than that. I love you, Link." "I… I…" Link was lost for words, but let his actions speak instead. He pressed his lips to Rhett's, for the first time and not certainly not the last._

Link sighed and leaned back, wrapping his foot around Rhett's. They always touched feet under the table, where nobody could see, not even the crew. Link always thought the crew knew, but maybe he was just being paranoid. Rhett always knew that Eddie got it, but maybe he didn't know how real it was. It was after the News Musical episode, the wedding fail, when Rhett kissed Link, on the show, behind the plastic, Rhett turned away, and caught Eddie's eye, and Eddie nodded. It was gutsy, but worth it to see Link's reaction. Link sighed. More silence… more time stuck in his thoughts.

The 'Shipfaced' episode… that was hilarious. At that point, neither of them had liked the other, as far as Link knew, and if only they were to do it again… "You know what time it is." Rhett said. Link looked over at Rhett, where he had a second to put his hand on his. Rhett shuffled, smiled, and took a sip of his drink. Link sighed. Another 9 minutes and 27 seconds of silence. Link thought about one of other favorite moments. When he got his hair cut.

" _Hhhmhmm…." Link mumbled, nervous. "I… are you… sure I look okay?" Link said, self-consciously. "Link. You look great. Amazing, even." Rhett ran his hand through Link's new hairstyle, the wings gone. "Thanks, Rhett." He smiled and kissed Rhett's cheek, nervous that others were watching. Soon enough, Link would gain a lot of confidence with that haircut._

He loved it, almost feeling… free. Link thought of yet another moment.

" _Hey, Linkster!" Rhett said, as Link got into Rhett's car, a late Friday night. Rhett had pulled into Link's driveway, and had only given him time to pull on a hoodie, some jeans and a pair of shoes. "What the crap, Rhett?" He said, somewhat annoyed, as it was 1:30 in the morning. Link had to tell Christy that Rhett had said it was an 'emergency' and he had to leave. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "Ugh! Rhett, was that seriously it?!" "No. I got you a gift, too!" At this, Rhett kicked the car into gear and started to drive away. "It couldn't wait until morning?!" "You'll see, brother, you'll see." Rhett said, smugly, and Link scowled. About 15 minutes later, Rhett pulled into a nearby park, and shut off the car. "Come on, Link!" Link got out of the car, and followed a jogging Rhett on to a nearby trail. About 5 minutes later, Link was breathing heavily when Rhett pulled out a telescope and a piece of paper, with a flashlight. "Rhett…. What the…. Heck did you…. Drag me here…." He said, in between breaths. "Link, here." He handed him the paper and the flashlight, and their hands touched, and a chill shot through Rhett's spine. "Linkstar…You got me a star?" "Yeah. It's right up there, the brightest one!" Link looked through the telescope and saw it. "Woah. Rhett… that's so cool! You're the best, Rhett!" Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, and Rhett returned the hug, wanting nothing more but to put his lips on Link's, but he knew better. Rhett shoved the feelings down, and shook himself out of it. Rhett's blue eyes held Link's blue eyes for a moment, and Rhett looked away, biting his lip. "Happy birthday, brother."_

"Link." Rhett's voice snapped him back to reality. "Hmm?" "The episode's over! Go change, we're doing to do the next episode!" "Alright." Link smiled, and decided for once, he was happy with his relationship with Rhett.


End file.
